True Security
by Monker
Summary: C&J fic. Set a few months after the death of Prince Phillippe. Joe tries to comfort the queen. Based on the movies, I've never read the book. I have slightly revised this story to improve past mistakes. Enjoy!


Okay…this is my first PD story ever. Normally I only write Monk stories, hence the penname. This is just a little oneshot I had in mind and decided to take the bold step out of my normal scenery and write it out for you people. Remember, this is only my first PD story, so I would greatly appreciate it if maybe some of you wouldn't mind leaving a review.

**Title**: True Security

**Author**: Monker

**Rating**: PG

**Summery**: C&J fic. Set a few months after the death of Prince Philippe. Joe tries to comfort the queen. Based on the movies, I've never read the books.

**Genre**: General/Romance (that's really all I can write lol)

**Disclaimer**: Before you ask, no, I don't own Princess Diaries…Disney STILL won't except my offer. However, this story belongs to me.

Deep breath in…deep breath out...here we go…

* * *

It was 5:05 in the morning; Joseph walked into the security room and quietly closed the door behind him. To his surprise, he was not alone.

"Oh, hey Joe," greeted David. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I'm always here at this hour," was Joseph's response. "You however, are not. Why the early shift?"

David sighed, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh?"

David paused for a moment before speaking. "Things aren't going so well with me and the girlfriend right now."

"Ahh, I see. Sorry to hear that Dave. You and Amber seemed to have had something there for a while."

"Yeah, well…I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Changing subject," Joe began, "how are we doing? Is she awake yet?"

Dave turned his chair and looked at the large wall of screens. He knew immediately who the 'she' was to whom Joseph was referring. He looked at the screen farthest to the right. "Yeah," he said, "her Majesty woke up about an hour ago."

Joseph also turned to look at the screen, with a scowl on his face. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Why on earth has she been awake since four in the morning?" he mumbled thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but she looks pretty uneasy."

"Indeed," Joe whispered with concern as he saw on the screen that the woman was leaning against a bookshelf holding her left cheek. Joseph watched as Clarisse's hand then fell to her mouth and her shoulders started to shake in soft sobs. She moved from a standing position to that of a sitting position on a nearby love-seat.

"Oh, dear," Joseph exclaimed under his breath at the sight of the weeping woman. "I'll be right back." Joe then stood and soon disappeared from sight.

It wasn't long until Dave found his boss on the monitors nearly running down the hallways, clearly headed towards the Queen's suite.

Clarisse tried ever so hard to dry the tears that had rested along her cheeks when she heard the knock at the door. She did the best she could to get rid of all the signs that may show how she had been crying. She sat up strait and brushed away invisible wrinkles in her skirt. "Come in," She said loudly towards the door. She was relieved when she saw that it was Joseph who had knocked.

He poked his head in the room with eyes closed, "Are you decent?"

She tried her best to smile. "Yes, Joseph. You may come in."

He silently walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He merely looked at her for a moment, and then he slowly walked towards her. It wasn't hard for Joseph to recognize her valiant efforts in disguising her recent disarray. Cautious about how to best approach her, he asked simply, "How are you feeling this morning, madam?"

"Oh, you know, just another day I suppose," she answered stiffly.

"I see," he said before reaching out and pointing to her wet cheek. "And what's this?"

"Oh, Joseph, really," she said in a somewhat put-out voice, turning and walking over to the mirror to dry whatever she had missed before. "It's nothing."

Joseph arched his brows. "Oh, its nothing is it? So now, when a woman cries, I am to consider it nothing?" he said as he followed her. "Your Majesty, something is clearly bothering you."

She sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her. He knew her so well. "I simply had a brief moment," she said, dropping her gaze to look at her hands. "Yes, I cried a little. A bit of silly nonsense for a Queen, really."

Joseph walked a little closer. "For a Queen…perhaps. But for a mother who loved her son _very_ much…I don't find it silly at all."

Clarisse jerked her head up and once again, their eyes connected in the mirror's reflection. She was shocked, how did he know this was about Philippe? Then again, she didn't care. "Oh, Joseph," she whimpered, turning around to face him fully.

He watched as her face began to scrunch up and her chin began to quiver. "Clarisse," he said when she leaned into him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to weep openly into his black shirt. "It's okay. Let it out," he soothed as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Joseph's heart broke for her. This wasn't fare. She didn't deserve to go through this…not again. Just as she was beginning to come over the death of her husband, fate throws her this curveball. His heart broke further as he felt his shoulder grow damp. If he only could have, he would have immediately ceased all the pain and sorrow she was experiencing. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make this pain stop. So instead, he did all he _could_ do. Little did he know exactly how much it was helping.

She hated these moments of weakness. Queens should never break down and cry like little girls. Even when everyone and everything else was falling apart, a Queen should be secure, a stronghold for her people, an example of control and equanimity. She should be the one who holds and comforts another. That was her role.

And yet…she loved these moments at the same time. Not every day was she held in this mans arms. Oh sure…she had been there before, in his arms. They had often danced together. But that was very different. Those times were all at banquets and parties. They had always touched each other the way only friends would. Very rarely did this man hold her like this. This was a side of his that was rarely ever shown, and to so few of people. But she knew…yes, she knew how he could be. She had seen past the black leather, dark sunglasses, gold earring, and the 'all business' attitude to see a man that was full of kindness and sincerity. Someone that she could trust with her own life as well as the lives of those she loved the most. In his arms she felt a true sense of security that she had never been able to find anywhere else.

And she needed that sense of stability. On days like today, a mother's grief was far too debilitating. There was no word in any language to describe the pain of losing one's child. And it was a pain that did not diminish easily. It was always with her, always clouding over her heart. Most days, she could suppress it from manifesting itself in her daily life. She had a well maintained system of suppressing her grief, refusing it the lodgment it sought in mood. But sometimes the system would fail and the pain would build and build until she would collapse beneath the weight of the awesome grief. Such a time was this morning. She couldn't hold back anymore. And in the safe environment of Joseph's embrace, she let herself go.

Her breath was staggered as her knees gave in and she fell to the ground. Joseph was right there with her and also kneeled to the ground, keeping their contact the whole way down. They sat there on the ground, holding each other for a good ten minutes or so. No words were spoken except words of comfort every now and then from Joseph. The pair was quiet as the tender moment slowly descended in waging emotion.

Joseph kept hugging her and gently rocking back and forth. He mentally shook himself when he noticed that besides gently stroking her back, he had also been sending small kisses to her head. When did he start doing that? Had she noticed? She must not have; otherwise, she would have put an end to it immediately. But what had made him think to do it in the first place? Was it her perfume? He inhaled her sent. Mmm…that may very well be it. He allowed his hand to come up her back and stroke through her hair. Taking his head from its locked position on her shoulder he let his face burry itself in her hair and he again inhaled deeply.

She had stopped the tears a while ago. Why the hug had still continued neither knew. But they still sat there, perhaps just enjoying each other's company.

He found that he could not resist it anymore. She was too close not to do anything, and her sweet smell was so pleasing. He tilted his head downward and brought his lips to gently meet her neck. He was sparse at first, only two or three soft kisses, but when she refused to protest his actions, he began covering her neck and jaw line with little kisses.

* * *

Dave, who had been watching the security monitor intently, smiled. He was glad that Joe had finally gained the courage to do what everyone in the palace had been waiting for him to do. "It took you long enough!" he yelled at the screen as he flipped off the cameras in the Queen's room so as to give the couple some privacy. Wait untill the rest of the guys heard this!

* * *

No matter how much she hated to admit it, that was a bit too far. And even though it felt so good, Clarisse had to put an end to it. "Joseph," she warned gently, pulling away.

He had expected this. He dropped his head in shame as she pulled away from him. "You're right. I'm sorry. That was crossing the line." Joe said as he leaned away from her.

"Joseph, its not tha-"

"Please, no need to humor me your Majesty. I understand that was simply foolish behavior on my part. Will you ever forgive me?" Joe said with a face the shade of a tomato.

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse said as she gently touched the side of his cheek, "there is no need for you to apologize. What you did was not wrong…it was merely…the wrong time. I can't have a relationship right now, Genovia is without an heir to the throne and I am at a very difficult place politically."

Joseph lowered his eyes and nodded, "I know."

"Now just isn't the time."

He looked back up and was once again caught in her eyes. "Will there ever be a time?" he asked, hardly letting himself dare to hope.

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly, "In the future…I think so."

He again nodded and rose to his feet, pulling her along with him. He bowed and kissed her hand. "Then I shall gladly await you," he said, with a half content smile.

The End

* * *

There you go folks! That's it for now. Perhaps I'll continue if anyone has any good ideas.

Please leave me a review.

-Monker


End file.
